To Thaw A Frozen Heart
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Could you do a one shot where Emma's heart gets frozen and Regina has to save her – ouatevilregals


_Could you do a one shot where Emma's heart gets frozen and Regina has to save her – ouatevilregals_

_Thanks for the prompt. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :) _

It happens in an instant.

One minute they're fighting the Snow Queen and she's looking at Emma to make sure the other woman is okay. She can feel the powerful bond of their magic and the sudden tug in her heart it causes has her turning her head to glance at Emma with a warm smile to mirror that feeling their magic gives her.

It just takes that minute.

One stolen glance and then suddenly the magic is gone and Emma is in front of her. She doesn't know the how or the why. All she sees is Emma falling to the ground frozen blue. Her own heart freezes in her chest as she sees the fallen woman.

The Snow Queen laughs and disappears. Henry cries in fear. Snow and Charming sob but it's all on the periphery. All she can see is Emma collapsed and still on the ground. All she can feel is the pain tearing through her heart. She's let herself dream about the possibilities for herself and Emma but never given them a chance to be. She never thought they could have a chance.

Seeing Emma on the ground she fears that chance is lost forever.

She can't let that happen.

She can't lose love without even having given them a chance to be something. She could lie and say her desire to save Emma is for her son but it isn't. The reason is Emma. With Emma she feels a connection, she always has but she has denied it for so long. She can't anymore. Seeing Emma there on the ground before her all she can feel is cold and a dull ache in her heart.

It tells her all she needs to know.

Terror wracks her frame as she kneels down beside Emma, her body crumpling beside Emma's as her panic and agony grows. Without even thinking she brushes her fingers through already icy curls and shivers in response. _Hold on Emma_, she thinks, _Please just hold on. _

"Regina."

It's Snow's voice that pulls her out of her head. She looks up to meet Snow's panicked gaze from over Emma's body but she doesn't let go. She can't move her hands away from Emma, she needs to keep this connection going. She can't let go. She can't.

"Regina," Snow repeats, "How do we fix this?"

Her voice is full of worry and terror and it trembles as she speaks. Regina sees the tears in her gaze and whilst she may not know how she knows she needs to save Emma, not just for herself but for all these people who love her. Emma is part of something more. She's part of a family, she's a daughter, a mother and a secret love. She deserves to be all those things after a life hiding behind walls.

Regina shakes her head, "I don't know."

"Only true love can thaw a frozen heart." They look up at Elsa's voice and hope flows through Regina's heart as she turns to her son praying he can save Emma. "Henry…." She begins but he shakes his head solemnly.

"Mom," he says sitting down beside her and placing one hand on Emma's frozen shoulder and the other on her own, "It's not me."

"Henry you broke the curse with her," she points out.

"I know but I'm her son. I'm not her true romantic love and you know it," he says. He sees more than he lets on. He saw his Mom's pain at Emma bringing back Marian and knew there was more to it than losing Robin. He's seen the way his Mom looks at his Ma. He's seen the shared glances, the small smiles when no-one was looking and he's seen the magic.

He knows.

He knows and he was waiting for them to find their right moment but they never found it. They thought they had lost each other forever and gave 'soulmates' and pirates a chance. His Grandpa once told him that you have three people, the one who's wrong for you, the one who's right and the one you choose – the one you just know is meant for you.

Robin and Hook were wrong. Daniel and Neal were right or at least he thinks so.

He was waiting for them to make their choice and realise what they were to each other. Their moment is now. He has the heart of the truest believer and he has to believe that it isn't too late for them and that they can have love and like always save each other.

He looks seriously into his Mom's eyes, "We both know it isn't me. I'm her son and yours and you both broke curses with me but this curse isn't about me. It's about Emma and we both know it's you who can save her. Mom it's you. Please just try."

"Henry, I can't –"

"Mom I know you're scared. I know love has caused you pain in the past and you've put up walls. Ma has done the same but you've both started knocking them down and letting each other in. You can both be happy and that's what I want for you two and at the end of the day Mom your fear may protect you from heartbreak but it also keeps you from love and happiness. We can't lose her Mom and it's up to you now. So please save her."

Regina meets his serious gaze and sees his faith and love before she shoots another glance to Emma. Henry is one of the reasons she had been holding back. She was scared of his reaction but looking into his eyes and seeing his steadfast belief in her, in the love she and Emma could share and the bond they already have tells her that fear was for naught.

As she stares down at Emma images flood her vision.

_Kissing Emma. Soft brushes of lips. Tenderness. Love. More in those hungry kisses that bloom into kiss after kiss after kiss. _

_Smiles. Bright, big happy smiles mirrored on their faces as they stand side by side. _

_A hand in her own, soft yet firm, holding her even when she thinks she doesn't need it. _

_That same hand on the small of her back offering comfort and support. A subtle touch, one of many they'll share. _

_Emma in a dress at a restaurant. Dinner. Drinks. Talk. A buzz in the air as their hearts soar. _

_The two of them sitting side by side at Henry's baseball games. Emma cheering enthusiastically and teasing her. _

_Movie nights with them all under blankets and cushions watching superhero movies and debating Superman vs Batman. _

_Waking up and falling asleep in Emma's arms. A feeling of serenity and love and the knowledge that they are right where they need to be. _

She sees this and more before nodding at Henry. She listens to the beat of her heart as she pictures the future she wants them to have, the future she's dreamed about for so long. "Emma," she whispers listening to the way she says the name. It comes out sounding cherished and it's the way she hopes to one day make Emma feel.

She sucks in a deep breath before tenderly brushing a curl away from frozen cheeks. There isn't much time left. She can feel it in her own heart. Regina lowers her head close so that their noses are touching. She always wanted this confession to be just between them for the first time. "I love you," she whispers as a tear trickles down her cheek.

Regina presses her lips to Emma's as her tear splashes onto Emma's cheek glowing pure white as a ripple of magic shoots out from the pair of them. The white glow surrounds them both as Regina kisses Emma. She hears a gasp but what she notices most is the way Emma's lips brush against her own and the cold melts away from her heart.

Emma sits up slowly bringing Regina up with her as they continue to kiss. Emma smiles brightly as they part briefly, only briefly. Her heart feels warm, warmer than it ever has. Her lips buzz with joy and love and her heart beats happily. She reaches out to brush her fingers against Regina's cheek and her smile grows wider. She's dreamed about them for some time but never gave it a chance before,

She wishes it hadn't taken icy magic for them to see the truth but god she's glad to know that truth now. Emma leans in close to Regina kissing her once more before whispering the words that woke her, "I love you."

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
